


After School Delight

by secretsolarsystem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (first time anal sex that is), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Kissing, M/M, No Underage Sex, Riding, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, but there is sex lol, no beta we die like men, they're both 18! so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolarsystem/pseuds/secretsolarsystem
Summary: “When Anakin had mentioned the item, and that he wanted to get it and use it, Obi-Wan had felt only arousal and excitement... But he was anxious, too; what if it wasn’t good? What if they did it wrong, and someone got hurt? Would Anakin break up with him if he wasn’t good?Maybe I don’t have to fake a headache, Obi-Wan thought to himself,I can feel one coming on.”(or: Anakin asks Obi-Wan to get them lube, and Obi-Wan has a mini stroke and fun sex with his boyfriend for the first time)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112





	After School Delight

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by "Afternoon Delight" by Starland Vocal Band

_Tap tap tap_. Obi-Wan’s leg refused to stop shaking, the heel of his sneaker tap, tap, tapping on the ground to everyone’s annoyance. He couldn’t help it, not when the second hand was ticking _so slowly_ and Anakin was looking at him with _those eyes_. He had been looking at him like that ever since he stopped by Obi-Wan’s locker before class so they could walk together. He had kissed his cheek sweetly, then gave him an even sweeter kiss on the lips once Obi-Wan turned to face him.

“Hey there.” Anakin flashed him a blinding smile, hand coming to grasp Obi-Wan’s and threading their fingers together.

“Hey,” Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin what he hoped was at least a somewhat normal smile.

It must not have been, if Anakin’s immediate, “What’s wrong?” was anything to go by.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just,” Obi-Wan said, ducking his head and blushing furiously. He was too embarrassed to finish his sentence and considered throwing Anakin a _“never mind,”_ but now Anakin was frowning with concern and Obi-Wan hated to see his boyfriend frown. With a huff, Obi-Wan leaned in closer to Anakin and whispered, “Remember what you asked me about?”

Anakin’s frown only deepened, although now it seemed to be out of confusion rather than concern. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and he could feel his blush run down his neck. Why did he have to say anything at all? He really didn’t want to have this conversation here, in the hallway, now, while people were constantly walking past them. “The thing you asked me to _get_?” he clarified, hoping it was enough.

The longer Anakin stood there in silence, frowning, Obi-Wan wondered how good his acting was; maybe he could fake a stomach ache and the nurse would just send him home. Then he remembered that he was eighteen, so he could technically just sign himself out…

Just when he was about to pull his hand away to double over in faux pain, Anakin tightened his fingers and smiled widely, cheeks flushed and eyes shining. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed, biting his lip; despite the pull of his teeth, his smile only seemed to grow. “Did you get it?”

Feeling a rush from Anakin’s look of what could only be described as pure elation, Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin bounced on the balls of his feet and Obi-Wan swore he heard him squeal. “Is it in your backpack?” Anakin whispered excitedly, looking over Obi-Wan’s shoulder to the bag in question. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again and sighed.

“Of course it’s not in my backpack, why would I bring it to school?” he said quickly with exasperation. Anakin pouted at him and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by the bell ringing. Obi-Wan shut his locker and pulled Anakin by their joined hands, all but dragging him to class.

“Then where is it?” Anakin continued, still too giddy to fully meet Obi-Wan’s pace. Was it too late to feign stomach pain? Or maybe a headache was more believable; he was well-versed in those, considering Anakin gave him _lots_ of them.

“Oh my god, Anakin, it’s at my house,” Obi-Wan whispered loudly, wanting the conversation to end before anyone heard them and caught on to what they were discussing. Anakin stopped in his tracks, yanking Obi-Wan’s arm awkwardly and forcing him to spin and face him. Obi-Wan huffed and Anakin blinked at him.

“Is your dad gonna be home?” Anakin asked.

Closing his eyes and letting out a long-suffering sigh, Obi-Wan summoned the rest of his patience and calmly answered, “No.” When he opened his eyes, Anakin was staring at him with wide, dark eyes and was biting his lip again. He let his lip go so he could speak, but this time he was interrupted by Obi-Wan. “Yes, you’re coming over. Can we please stop talking about this and just go to class?” Anakin would normally meet the concept of class with a huff and an eye roll, but it seemed his excitement and eagerness kept a smile on his face.

A big, stupid, gorgeous smile that he kept fixated on Obi-Wan throughout class. No matter how many times Mr. Windu yelled at him to “Stop making googly eyes at your boyfriend, Skywalker,” he was unfazed. That could be due to his thoughts being focused solely on Obi-Wan, or because he was used to getting yelled at by Mr. Windu, or a combination of both; either way, Obi-Wan was forced to sit through class with Anakin looking at him _like that_ and having to pretend it wasn’t affecting him.

And he was deeply affected. Obi-Wan could feel his face burning, the warmth spreading throughout his whole body. He had to think of awful things, like Principal Yoda naked, just to keep himself from sporting a boner in the middle of class. At one point, he felt something wet drip down the side of his face; was he sweating? Maybe he really could pull off an ache of some sort and get out of here…

To make matters worse, it seemed that his disheveled state only made Anakin’s gaze on him turn darker. Obi-Wan was sure that it had something to do with the fact that he was just as eager as Anakin was to get to his house, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Anakin simply took satisfaction in Obi-Wan falling apart in class.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to ponder on it for much longer, pulled out of his thoughts by the bell. As he blinked and began to pack his backpack up, Anakin was standing - well, standing wasn’t the right word, more like vibrating at his desk. Obi-Wan did his best to quickly pack up, and before he could even fully zip up his bag, Anakin clasped his hand around Obi-Wan’s wrist and dragged him to the parking lot.

The car ride was no more relaxed, Obi-Wan gripping his jeans until his knuckles where white. Anakin maintained a similar grip on his steering wheel, although where Obi-Wan’s face was anxiously straight, Anakin’s was broken into a wide smile. During the ride, Anakin had played his version of twenty questions, which Obi-Wan liked to call a thousand questions, trying to find out all the details of Obi-Wan’s journey to obtain the item he had requested. Obi-Wan met the majority of his boyfriend’s questions with huffs and eye rolls, keeping his eyes focused out the window.

When Anakin had mentioned the item, and that he wanted to get it and _use_ it, Obi-Wan had felt only arousal and excitement. He and Anakin had been dating for about a year now, and when it came to sex, they typically kept it to humping, hand jobs, and blow jobs. Obi-Wan had no complaints, truly happy to be with Anakin in any way, shape, or form. The fact that Anakin not only wanted to be intimate with him, but trusted him enough to do so, meant the world to Obi-Wan. So, when Anakin had told him that he wanted to get lube, Obi-Wan saw it for what it was: Anakin trusting Obi-Wan enough to take their intimacy to a whole new level.

A level that made Obi-Wan’s chest feel as tight as his pants in that moment. Of course he was hard during the car ride, picturing all the ways that they could use the lube and how good each way would feel. But he was anxious, too; what if it wasn’t good? What if they did it wrong, and someone got hurt? Would Anakin break up with him if he wasn’t good? _Maybe I don’t have to fake a headache_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself, _I can feel one coming on_.

The tension that had been simmering between them ever since Obi-Wan’s locker followed them up Obi-Wan’s walkway, through his door, and to his bedroom. They sat on the edge of his bed, slightly turned to face one another. Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, eyes taking in his features.

“You’re beautiful,” Anakin praised, making Obi-Wan blush. “And nervous.”

Obi-Wan scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Of course I’m nervous,” he answered, not wanting to elaborate any further.

“You shouldn’t be,” Anakin said easily, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips. “I love you, and this is going to be really fun,” he said matter-of-factly. Obi-Wan wished he had Anakin’s optimism and confidence, but for now he’d settle for more of Anakin’s addictive kisses, so he leaned forward and stole some. Anakin eagerly met Obi-Wan’s motions, sighing in pleasure when Obi-Wan trailed a hand up his thigh to rest on his hip. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to lick into Anakin’s mouth, hungrily lapping up the taste of mint from the gum Anakin typically chewed at school. Anakin whimpered in response, bringing his hands up to Obi-Wan’s head to keep him close.

Taking that as his cue, Obi-Wan began to shift to lay on top of Anakin, but Anakin stopped him with a gentle shove to his shoulders. When they parted, they were both panting, their cheeks red and eyes dark. “What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked breathlessly.

“Nothing,” Anakin said, shaking his head and licking his bottom lip. Obi-Wan’s eyes tracked the motion, and watched Anakin’s swollen lips form his next words. “Maybe we could, you know, grab the… _item_?” Anakin suggested, voice deliciously low. Despite the jolt of anxiety the thought sent through Obi-Wan, he groaned at Anakin’s lustful gaze and deep voice and rose to do exactly what he said. He walked over to his dresser, pulling out the small box from the back of his underwear drawer. Anakin snorted behind him, teasing, “How did I know that was where you were going to stash it?”

Obi-Wan came to sit next to Anakin again, scowling at his words. Nevertheless, he proceeded to open the box and Anakin watched his movements with bright, eager eyes. Once the bottle was out, Anakin sucked in a breath, causing Obi-Wan to meet his gaze.

Taking the bottle and throwing it to the side, Anakin shifted to lay fully on the bed, pulling Obi-Wan along with him. Now, Obi-Wan was able to situate himself atop his boyfriend, hips resting deliciously on Anakin’s. Anakin mewled, pulling Obi-Wan’s head down to connect their lips and bucking his hips up to rub their erections together. Obi-Wan groaned into Anakin’s mouth, meeting each thrust with his own.

Anakin’s hands slipped under Obi-Wan’s shirt to run along his back, pressing with just enough pressure to make Obi-Wan pant into his mouth. He straightened himself up quickly, throwing his shirt onto the bed and watching eagerly as Anakin threw his own onto the floor. Obi-Wan still couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful, as wonderful as Anakin was his boyfriend. His tan skin and golden curls had Obi-Wan convinced he was made of sunshine itself; his hypothesis was confirmed every time Anakin flashed him a blinding smile. Running a reverent hand up Anakin’s torso, Obi-Wan was gifted a sun-made grin, which he met with a kiss.

It didn’t take long for Anakin’s hands to make their way down to Obi-Wan’s jeans. After fiddling with them, unable to get them off in their current position, Anakin broke their kiss with a huff. He scowled up at Obi-Wan, who looked down at him with amusement. “Off,” he demanded, pushing out his pink, plump bottom lip. Obi-Wan chuckled and got off the bed to stand and obeyed his boyfriend.

Anakin watched him with rapt attention, eyes focused on where Obi-Wan’s erection was straining in his boxers. Obi-Wan quirked a brow at his boyfriend and cleared his throat, managing to snap Anakin’s dark eyes up to his own. “I’m feeling very underdressed here, babe,” he teased, motioning to Anakin’s jean-clad legs.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Anakin smirked at him. “How terrible. If only there was something you could do about it.” He brought a finger up to tap his chin, looking up at the ceiling as though he was pondering something. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and kneeled on the bed, immediately working to undo Anakin’s pants. The look Anakin gave him was one of someone who had gotten exactly what they wanted; Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to wipe that smug look off his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

Once Anakin was splayed out on Obi-Wan’s bed sans pants, Anakin reached for the bottle and pressed it into Obi-Wan’s palm. Obi-Wan blinked at the bottle, then at Anakin, who maneuvered himself so that Obi-Wan was kneeling between his legs that rested on either side of Obi-Wan’s hips.

“Ani, are you sure?” Obi-Wan checked. He couldn’t deny that the thought of getting his fingers slicked and into Anakin made his cock twitch in interest, but he couldn’t bear even the thought of hurting Anakin in that process.

“Extremely sure,” Anakin nodded, hand moving to press on the tent in his own underwear. Obi-Wan watched the movement hungrily, barely registering it when Anakin spoke, “And if we could get to it sometime today, that would be great.” When his brain did finally process the words, Obi-Wan threw Anakin a glare. Anakin simply winked at him, so Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and set the bottle down to pull at Anakin’s underwear. Anakin eagerly lifted his hips to help, spreading his legs once again once his underwear was off and on the floor.

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Anakin, flushed and breathing heavily, was spread out before him, abs contracting under the attention, cock fully hard and flushed angrily at the tip. Obi-Wan had to swallow the spit that suddenly flooded his mouth at the sight. Taking another deep breath, Obi-Wan lowered sat back on his heels and popped the cap on the bottle, hearing Anakin gasp at the sound.

“If it hurts, tell me and I’ll stop,” Obi-Wan said hoarsely, putting some of the lube on the tip of his middle finger.

“Duh,” Anakin responded. Obi-Wan assumed it was supposed to come out in a humorous or exasperated manner, but Anakin was so breathless it just sounded erotic.

He didn’t really have a clear idea as to what he was doing, seeing as this was his first time fingering anyone, so Obi-Wan just took it slow and did what he thought might feel good if he were in Anakin’s place. He placed the pad of his finger to Anakin’s hole and pressed slightly, watching his boyfriend’s face for any signs of pleasure or discomfort. Anakin’s eyebrows shot up and his chest started to rise and fall more rapidly as he tried to look down at where Obi-Wan was touching him.

“How’s this?” Obi-Wan checked in, beginning to rub his finger along Anakin’s hole, spreading the lube and gradually applying more pressure.

Through his labored breathing, Anakin managed, “Weird, but good. Try-” he cut himself off, flushing out of embarrassment; Obi-Wan thought it was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. His finger continued its movement as Anakin continued, “try putting it in.”

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Obi-Wan removed his hand to put a copious amount of lube on his fingers. Placing the pad of his finger on Anakin’s entrance once more, he watched his boyfriend’s face with rapt attention as his slowly sunk it in. Anakin’s face immediately scrunched up, eyes screwing shut and eyebrows furrowing together. He seemed to stop breathing, so Obi-Wan stopped his movements.

“Breathe,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to the crease between Anakin’s brows. Anakin let out a harsh breath, but remained visibly tense. “You need to relax, babe,” Obi-Wan tried again, bringing his other hand to run his fingers through Anakin’s hair. He was careful to keep his right arm still so that he didn’t jostle the finger currently inside Anakin up to the first knuckle.

“I’m trying,” Anakin breathed harshly, taking more deep breaths. Obi-Wan frowned; he couldn’t tell if Anakin was simply uncomfortable or in pain, but either option wasn’t ideal.

“We can stop,” Obi-Wan offered, already preparing to remove his finger.

“No!” Anakin said quickly, eyes flying open. In his panic Anakin’s entire body clenched, and Obi-Wan sucked in a breath at the feeling of the sudden tightness around his finger. “Don’t stop, I want to keep going.”

“Then how can I help you relax? I want you to feel good.”

“Just,” Anakin sighed, closing his eyes and willing his body to relax, “talk to me?” he requested quietly. Obi-Wan smiled; he was more than happy to talk.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice low and letting the rasp of his arousal leak through. It was hard for him to act as if what they were doing wasn’t arousing as hell, and he knew it would help Anakin relax and focus on his pleasure. “Have you thought about this?” Anakin opened his eyes to give Obi-Wan a questioning look, and Obi-Wan smirked at him. “Have you been fantasizing about this?”

A beautiful blush darkened Anakin’s cheeks and Obi-Wan thrilled at the sight. He sheepishly nodded, making Obi-Wan’s satisfied smile grow. “You have, haven’t you? That’s why you were asking me over and over to get lube, why you couldn’t keep your eyes off me during class.” Anakin moaned and nodded his head, and Obi-Wan slowly thrust his finger in further. Although he was tight, talking seemed to be effective in loosening him up. “I’ve thought about it too,” Obi-Wan admitted, making Anakin’s eyes darken and widen.

“Really?” Anakin whimpered, shivering as Obi-Wan began to thrust his finger in and out.

“Yeah,” Obi-Wan breathed, focusing on the way Anakin’s teeth bit into his plump lip. “All the time. How you’d look, how you’d feel, how you sound.” Obi-Wan could hear his voice getting more and more hoarse but he couldn’t help it; not when Anakin was panting and looking at him with lidded eyes, and certainly not when his finger was easily thrusting completely in and out of Anakin with ease. “It’s so, so much better than I’d imagined. Do you think you can do another?” Obi-Wan asked, but with how aroused he was it almost sounded like he was begging.

“Yes, yes, please.” Anakin nodded fervently, relaxing much easier now as Obi-Wan pulled his finger most of the way out and pressed a second one in. After a few minutes of thrusting, interspersed kisses, and speaking sweet nothings to Anakin, Obi-Wan had moved to rest on his stomach between Anakin’s legs, legs thrown over his shoulders and three fingers inside of his boyfriend’s hole. Anakin was basically reduced to a moaning, mewling mess, panting out _“Obi-Wan”_ and _“Yes, please”_ every so often.

Enraptured, Obi-Wan watched intently as his fingers repeatedly disappeared into Anakin, who was rolling his hips in an attempt to take the digits deeper. His mind raced with how good the warmth and pressure would feel on his cock and he barely held back a groan. His eyes trailed up from his hand to Anakin’s cock, standing erect and flushed, a bead of precome dripping down the shaft. Obi-Wan’s mouth watered at the thought of the taste - bitter, salty, but undeniably _Anakin_ \- and he moved to take it into his mouth. Just as he parted his lips and stuck his tongue out, Obi-Wan was stopped by a hand smacking his forehead firmly. He looked up to see Anakin frowning down at him, lips parted as he breathed heavily.

“If you so much as touch my dick I’m going to come and I really want you to fuck me first,” Anakin whined, dropping his hand back to his side.

“Fuck,” Obi-Wan breathed at Anakin’s words, accidentally fucking his fingers in hard and making Anakin yelp. “Shit, sorry! Are you okay?” Obi-Wan asked quickly, stopping the movement of his fingers.

“Felt really good,” Anakin groaned, dropping his head back onto the bed. “Will you please fuck me now?”

With eager nods, Obi-Wan slowly removed his fingers. Anakin whined at the loss and Obi-Wan snickered, going to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wipe his fingers off. He laid the cloth on the edge of the sink and returned to the bed, quickly removing his pants and boxers. He looked up and was met with Anakin’s heavy lidded gaze raking over him, making Obi-Wan’s head swim with arousal.

“How do you want to do this?” Obi-Wan asked, unable to stop from stroking himself once, twice.

Eyes trained on Obi-Wan’s hand, Anakin suggested, “I was thinking maybe I could ride you.”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Obi-Wan groaned. He moved to grab the lube but Anakin beat him to it, meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze with a smirk.

“Lay on your back, babe.” Obi-Wan obeyed immediately, resting his head on his pillow. Anakin moved to straddle him, giving him a smile before leaning forward to kiss him. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but moan into his mouth at the sweet press of their lips and the pressure of their erections on one another. Anakin broke the kiss and popped open the cap to pour lube onto his hand.

Biting his lip, Anakin began to spread the lube over Obi-Wan’s dick by pumping it with his hand. Obi-Wan’s head fell back with a groan at the sensation of finally having pressure on his cock.

“You’re gonna feel so good,” Anakin breathed as he continued to jerk his hand over Obi-Wan. At this point, Obi-Wan’s cock was thoroughly coated with lube, so it seemed Anakin was simply giving him a hand job - not that Obi-Wan was complaining.

“Fuck, Ani, _you’re_ going to feel so good,” Obi-Wan groaned. Once he began thrusting up into Anakin’s grip, Anakin released him and moved up onto his knees. Obi-Wan’s hands came to rest on Anakin’s hips, not to guide him, but to ground Obi-Wan himself. “Go as slow as you need.”

With a nod, Anakin lined Obi-Wan’s cock up with his entrance, both of them sucking in a breath in anticipation. Anakin slowly sunk down, and Obi-Wan groaned as the tip of his cock pressed passed the tight rim at a pace he could only describe as torturous. Gritting his teeth and digging a bruising grip into Anakin’s hips, Obi-Wan kept himself from thrusting up into the heavenly heat that was gradually engulfing him.

After long moments of shaky breathing and even shakier groans, Anakin was fully seated on Obi-Wan’s dick. Anakin sat there for a minute, looking down at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. “What?” Obi-Wan asked. While he was dying to move, he was more concerned that Anakin was in pain.

“You’re like... literally inside of me,” Anakin stated in awe. Anakin wiggled around just a bit, making both of them yelp at the the sensation before he stopped. They looked at each other for a beat before Obi-Wan snorted and Anakin smiled dumbly at him.

“Astute observation, Ani,” Obi-Wan said fondly. He still had to take deep breaths so he didn’t fuck up into his boyfriend. The feeling of being _inside_ of Anakin alone was maddening, but Obi-Wan got flustered the more he thought of how much Anakin must trust him to let him be intimate with him in this way.

Wanting to focus on pleasure rather than holding back tears, Obi-Wan relaxed his grip on Anakin’s hips and ran his hands soothingly over Anakin’s thighs to ground both of them.

Once he had seemed to adjust, Anakin braced his hands on Obi-Wan’s chest and gave him a determined look. “I’m going to ride you now,” he declared.

Obi-Wan raised two fingers to his forehead to give Anakin a stern salute. “Godspeed.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and then furrowed his brows in concentration as he slowly raised himself up, his thighs tensing under Obi-Wan’s hands and his fingers digging into Obi-Wan’s chest. When Anakin rose until Obi-Wan nearly slid out of him, he slowly slid back down until he was once again resting fully on Obi-Wan’s pelvis.

They both cursed in unison, meeting each other’s gazes with lidded eyes. Obi-Wan groaned not only at the sensation of Anakin steadily beginning to ride him, but at the _sight_ of Anakin: plush lips falling open around each moan, golden curls beginning to stick to his sweat-slicked skin, tan chest rising with each shaky breath, beautiful blue eyes nearly black with lust, sharp cheekbones reddened by an endearing blush.

“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan,” Anakin whimpered breathlessly, his pace picking up.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said back as though it was a prayer.

“Feels so good,” Anakin moaned, and Obi-Wan surged forward to capture his enticing lips in a kiss. Anakin met his motions willingly, licking against Obi-Wan’s lips incessantly until he could shove his tongue into his mouth as he pleased. Obi-Wan let him, trying his best to kiss him properly around his panting.

Caught up in the kiss and the way Anakin circled his hips as he thrust down on Obi-Wan’s cock, Obi-Wan thrust up sharply seemingly not of his own volition. Just as Obi-Wan was about to apologize profusely, Anakin screwed his eyes shut and moaned very loudly.

“ _Fuck_ Obi, again, again,” he begged, head hanging forward. Without hesitation, Obi-Wan moved his hands to grip Anakin’s waist once more and finally let himself thrust into Anakin. Both of them groaned loudly at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s cock somehow going deeper. After bending his legs to plant his feet firmly on the bed, Obi-Wan set a steady rhythm, pounding relentlessly but not too harshly into his boyfriend.

“Fuck, Anakin, you feel so good, so good,” Obi-Wan breathed against Anakin’s lips. Anakin’s head was still hung forward, body simultaneously limp and tense from their position. Obi-Wan noticed his boyfriend’s thighs shaking and his arms struggling to hold himself upright. Pulling out of Anakin’s heat with a groan, Anakin snapped his head up with a frown.

“Why-” he started, but was cut off as Obi-Wan flipped them over with surprising grace so that Anakin was on his back once more with Obi-Wan bracing himself by arms placed on either side of Anakin’s head. Anakin’s shocked face eventually rested into a grin, fully relaxing into the sheets.

“Tired?” Obi-Wan smiled fondly down at him.

“Shut up,” Anakin said with an equally fond smile. “Are you just gonna smile goofily at me or are you gonna fuck me?”

“A man can multitask,” Obi-Wan chided, quickly thrusting into Anakin at the pace he had been before. In their new position he wasn’t fucking into him quite as deep, but the angle allowed for his cock to drag deliciously and drive in at a new angle. Anakin was once again reduced to whimpers and mewls, doing his best to maintain eye contact with Obi-Wan through his heavily lidded eyes. Still smiling stupidly, Obi-Wan titled his head, looking briefly at Anakin’s open mouth, parted around heavenly moans and gasps.

“Obi,” Anakin whined, hands grasping the sheets harshly. “Please.” If Obi-Wan hadn’t been close with Anakin for as long as he had, he wouldn’t know what Anakin was begging for. Being the ever so attentive boyfriend, Obi-Wan did not make him beg for much longer - no matter how _lovely_ it was to hear - and propped himself up to put more lube on his hand before wrapping it around Anakin’s neglected cock.

Anakin shouted out at the contact, pleasure and relief soaking his hoarse voice. Obi-Wan couldn’t decide where to look: his cock thrusting in and out of Anakin’s tight hole, Anakin’s cock disappearing and reappearing in his fist, or Anakin’s face contorted with lust. When he heard Anakin’s breath hitch just as it always does when he’s about to come, Obi-Wan found his eyes glued to his face, moaning at the erotic sight as Anakin’s come covered his hand and Anakin’s own torso.

Letting his boyfriend catch his breath, Obi-Wan slowed his motions to a stop. Anakin laid there, eyes shut, completely relaxed, and fully impaled on Obi-Wan’s cock. As his breathing evened out, Obi-Wan grabbed his shirt off the edge of the bed and wiped Anakin’s spend onto it. Throwing it onto the floor, Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin who smiled up at him happily, sated. He threw his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and his legs around his hips, drawing him closer and deeper, making both of them moan.

“Please,” Anakin whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips, “please come inside me.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Obi-Wan groaned at the hot words spoken onto his lips, hips jerking. Anakin hummed, dopey smile growing. Obi-Wan built up a steady pace once more, slower than before so he could savor every sensation. With Anakin looking at him with pure lust and joy, with the press of their chests together, with the pressure and heat of Anakin around his cock, it wasn’t long before Obi-Wan was coming into Anakin, sighing his boyfriend’s name reverently onto his pink lips.

They stayed like that for a long moment, existing together in their embrace and their bubble of sweat and pleasure and happiness and love. That’s what Obi-Wan felt the most in that moment: love. He loved Anakin’s skin and curls and bright smile, his loud laugh that revealed itself more often than not during inappropriate situations. He loved the way Anakin always managed to make the vein in Mr. Windu’s neck pulse angrily, the joy in people’s eyes whenever Anakin cracked a joke. He loved the way Anakin was not the least bit intimidated by Obi-Wan’s dad, always respectful but willing to meet the man’s trick questions with his own vague answers. He loved the way Anakin was with his mother, dancing with her in the kitchen while they cooked the most delicious meals Obi-Wan had ever tasted. He loved, he loved, he loved Anakin.

“What are you thinking about?” Anakin whispered, tracing the freckles on Obi-Wan’s shoulders as he often did when he was feeling particularly affectionate.

“Not much, just how wholly and completely in love with you I am,” Obi-Wan said, pressing a soft kiss to Anakin’s brow.

“Okay, Mr. Darcy,” Anakin scoffed. Ever since they had begun reading _Pride and Prejudice_ for class, Anakin was quick to call Obi-Wan that whenever he was romantic - or, as Anakin put it, sappy. “Have I bewitched you, body and soul?”

Obi-Wan hummed in thought, slowly pulling out of Anakin. Anakin hissed at the sensation and then pouted at the loss. Obi-Wan smiled as he kissed his plump lower lip, teasing, “If you were to make that chicken dish I like, then you would most definitely bewitch me - body, soul, and stomach.”

Anakin laughed happily as Obi-Wan went to the bathroom to run warm water over the wash cloth again. After cleaning himself, he returned and promptly cleaned Anakin, careful to be slow and gentle when cleaning his sensitive hole and ever so loving when wiping his spend off his torso.

Just as he was about to toss the cloth to the floor so he could snuggle up with Anakin, the sound of the front door unlocking sounded throughout the house. Giving each other looks of pure horror, Obi-Wan threw Anakin the cloth and gathered up his boyfriend’s clothes and his own soiled shirt and threw them into the bathroom.

“I thought you said he wasn’t going to be home!” Anakin said with a scowl, standing on wobbly legs.

“He wasn’t supposed to be!” Obi-Wan said quickly, pulling his boxers and jeans back on and grabbing a clean shirt to throw on. “Just get in the shower!” Anakin was over enough that he sometimes showered at their house, so Obi-Wan’s dad shouldn’t think twice about it.

“You’re not gonna join me?” Anakin pouted, and Obi-Wan shoved him into the bathroom.

“No! My dad is here!” he said emphatically. Anakin stood there, pouting oh so cutely, so Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and planted a quick kiss to his lips. “Shower. I’ll shower next and then we can cuddle. You can even wear my sweatpants,” Obi-Wan said, shaking his head fondly at Anakin’s bright smile before shutting the door.

Back in his room, Obi-Wan did a quick scan to make sure everything was in its place. He straightened his bed sheets and pillows and confirmed that no clothes remained on the floor other than the usual socks and shoes. Sighing, Obi-Wan sat on the bed as his father entered the house and set his stuff down. Reclining and scrolling on his phone so as to feign that he’d been doing nothing but that since he got home, he pretended not to notice his father in his doorway.

“Is Anakin here?” his dad asked, titling his head to the bathroom.

“Yeah,” Obi-Wan said, looking up at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bottle and its box on the bed and prayed his dad didn’t notice or ask why he suddenly went beet red. He groaned internally, feeling that headache coming on again.

“Maybe he can cook for us,” his dad said with a chuckle, and Obi-Wan forced one out as his dad walked back into their living room. Once he was sure the man was out of sight, Obi-Wan scrambled to throw the box and bottle back in his underwear drawer. He jumped when a figure entered the room, sighing in relief when he realized it was just Anakin.

“You okay?” Anakin asked, throwing Obi-Wan’s shirt into his hamper and digging through his dresser to get some comfortable clothes for himself. Obi-Wan nodded and went to take his own shower, dressing in sweatpants and a t-shirt as Anakin had when he returned to his room.

Keeping his promise, he and Anakin snuggled together on his bed while they watched movies. It was easy to pick which movie to watch first, and although it may have been chosen out of humor, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to lay there with Anakin in his arms as they watched Darcy and Lizzie bicker with one another. All jokes aside, Obi-Wan’s charismatic, sun-kissed, beautiful boyfriend truly had bewitched him. Body, soul, everything - it all belonged to Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god. the obikin fandom makes it seem like writing phenomenal smut is easy....this mediocre attempt of mine took FOREVER......
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed!! please let me know what you think!!! what ya like, what ya didn't (but pls be kind I'm sensitive🥺), I would love to improve!!
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
